


The One

by veryAverage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 30 Rock AU, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, bucky barnes as jack donaghy, peter parker as liz lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: so I've been watching 30 Rock, and the scene described is the last episode of season 2, and I've slowly become obsessed with it so this is what I've got right now.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been watching 30 Rock, and the scene described is the last episode of season 2, and I've slowly become obsessed with it so this is what I've got right now.

   Bucky had gained a number of voicemails by the time his long day had ended, all from Peter which was both surprising and not. The man he had left behind in New York usually needed advice on how to deal with things, like how to get his actors to do what they needed instead of goofing off. They had officially bonded after the first day of Bucky's job when Peter had defied all expectations and managed to get the weekly live show done with barely any interruptions from the new actor Bucky had insisted be on the show.   
  
   Smiling slightly Bucky set the food that he had down on the bare desk and pressed the right buttons to get all of the voicemails to play in a row.   
  
   "Hey Bucky, its Peter, um maybe you're busy spreading democracy or whatever, anyways give me a call," Peter chuckled slightly before making a noise, “Agh, things are happening."   
  
   There was a beep as the next voicemail played and Peter's voice once again played from the phone, "Hey, it's Peter Parker and, funny story, I might be having Wade Wilson's baby. You know, thought you'd be super proud," Peter sighed and Bucky could picture him putting a hand over his forehead as he did, "In a way, this is what I wanted. Yeah," he sounded happier, "everything is going to be fine."   
  
   Bucky smiled and went took a sip of his soda as the next voicemail played, "He knows," Peter said sounding panicked, "oh god he knows, call me Bucky," the man took a deep breath, "This is a disaster. This baby is going to have a father whether I want it to or not," Peter paused, "Wha- did Harry just do a flip into an elevator?"   
  
   Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled in amusement as he listened to the beep of the next voicemail, "Buck, I've spent the last hour looking at baby cribs online. It's crazy, even with all this Wade stuff all I can think about is baby hair and converting my laundry and newspaper pile into a nursery. So, I don't want you to worry about me because I'm, um, I'm happy," there was the sound of a crunch on the other end, "Oh, and yeah you hear me eating Sabor de Soledad, 'cause I can eat whatever I want now," there was a beep, "oh hang on, that's my doctor."   
  
   A full smile covered Bucky's face as he lifted his pizza up to his face to finally take a bite, the next voicemail continuing to play.   
  
   "Never mind," the words made Bucky's face fall as he set the pizza back down, "I'm not, um, just never mind."   
  
   Bucky made a quick decision, choosing to go to Peter's aid, if only for a night. He may have said never mind, but Bucky's two year friendship with the younger man had given him an insight to his moods and feelings, he was most definitely disappointed, even if he said not to worry about it.   
  
   The ride over was quickly, filled with Bucky thinking about how he could comfort the omega that was very clearly in distress. When the train stopped he quickly forced his way through the crowd, trying to get out of the doors as fast as he could, ignoring the way people glared and growled at him. Bucky managed to hail a cab quickly, directing the cabbie to Peter's address.   
  
   When he arrived at Peter's apartment building he threw a couple of bills at the driver, instructing him to keep the change. Opening the front doors he used the elevator to ride up to the seventh floor, the one Peter's apartment. As he neared the door, he could smell the distress coming from the apartment, and was surprised that no one else was outside, trying to get in and comfort the omega.   
  
   Bucky knocked on the door, leaning up against the doorframe as he waited.   
  
   Peter opened the door a couple of seconds later, "Hey Buck."   
  
   "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," Bucky said in lieu of a greeting.   
  
   Peter just smiled sadly, "It was the cheese curls."   
  
   "What?"   
  
   Peter moved aside so Bucky could come in, "Sabor de Soledad gets its tangy flavor from evaporated bull semen and that was messing with all the home pregnancy tests that I had taken. I guess the omegas in Mexico use it to stop their heats before Cinco de Mayo."   
  
   Bucky sat down next across from Peter on the arm of an armchair, "I'm afraid to ask if you're still eating them."   
  
   Peter stayed quiet for a moment before pulling the bag out from under his couch slowly, "They're just so good."   
  
   Bucky accepted the bag as it was held out to him, peering inside the bag as he talked, "How're you feeling?"   
  
   "Pretty good, considering," Peter adjusted so that he was sitting with his feet on the couch with his legs pulled close to his chest, "I mean I was actually ready to have Wade Wilson's baby," Peter sighed, "I guess I'm just getting to the age where I don't care what anyone thinks."    
  
   "You're only in your 20's, I'm older than you." Bucky said setting the bag of cheese curls onto the seat of the arm chair that he was sitting on.   
  
   Peter smiled, setting his feet back on the floor, "and I finally know that I'm ready. I want to adopt."   
  
   Bucky only looked mildly surprised, "Are you sure? What about artificial insemination?"   
  
   "Oh, no," Peter shook his head, "I can't go to a sperm bank, the Wilson men use them like ATM's."   
  
   "Well then," Bucky stood up, unbuttoning the jacket of his suit, "If you're serious, then I want to assist you."   
  
   "With the adoption?" Peter asked a blush rising on his cheeks.   
  
   "No, with the… conceiving part of the process," Bucky said, a similar blush starting to form, "When we were getting serious, Steve wanted to have a child, and I read somewhere that the pregnancy is an important part of bonding with a child."   
  
   Peter's entire face was redder than a strawberry as the smell of embarrassment came from him, "I, ah, I'll have to think about it," Peter started shifting as Bucky hesitantly sat next to him, "I mean, this is a serious decision, I mean the fact that you would be the father of the child-"   
  
   "Calm down," Bucky instructed gently, resting a hand on Peter's shoulder.   
  
   Peter took a deep breath, moving closer to Bucky as he did. The two sat in silence, eventually shifting so that Bucky was lying down on the couch with Peter on his chest. Bucky's right hand was in Peter's hair, gently scratching his scalp while his left hand rested on the small of Peter's back.   
  
   The two had been in this same position before, whenever Peter had gotten too stressed and needed to be comforted by an Alpha that wasn't on his team of writers, AKA the cause of his stress.   
  
   It was a couple of minutes before Peter could bring himself to say anything, the scent of embarrassment fading until the natural scent that usually covered Peter returned, "I would really like it if you were to help me have children," Peter muttered, turning his head so that his face was buried in Bucky's chest.   
  
   "I would be honored to."

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that I've been working on in between a bigger project which is going to be a multi-chaptered story from the perspective of an OC so that might be coming out soon. also I started school this month so I've been really stressed out about everything, even though it's only been a week. (i'm currently procrastinating on 2 things that i've had a week and a half to work on hahahahahaha... why am i like this?)
> 
> anyways, if there are any glaring mistakes, then please tell me, also if you can think of a description for this, then please please don't hesitate to tell me. v.a. out.


End file.
